Cαştigo
by Kanon-shi
Summary: De como Sasuke adquirió su nuevo look. Seguía siendo la bomba sexy. [SαsυHιиα] [Sєmi-AU] [Oиє-Shστ]


**Dιşclαιмєя: αÞÞlιєđ**

* * *

 **C** α **şti** go

•

•

•

 **S** asuke cierra los ojos y suspira.

Tiene los hombros echados hacia adelante, como si estuviese cansado. Como si estuviese hastiado y no haciendo esfuerzos por ocultar lo que realmente siente. Es su culpa, joder, es su culpa. Podría culpar a su madre Mikoto Uchiha, pero es demasiado tarde ahora y no está a la vista como para poner cara súper molesta y provocar que se sintiese mal, aunque no resultase del todo ya que aquella dulce pero astuta mujer siempre lograba volcarlo todo en su contra —en serio que, ¿Cómo coños lo hace?. Okay, madre solo hay una—. Podría decir que fue Fugaku su padre y su falta de preocupación a lo que ocurría. Si tan sólo hubiese arqueado las cejas un poquito, él podría haber notado que aquello se le iba de las manos. ¡Pero no!. Siempre tan impasible. Mierda.

Pero Sasuke era un hombre, un shinobi de elíte, un Uchiha recientemente integrado al cuerpo de Policía de Konoha, era el azúcar de los músculos, la cafeína del cerebro.

Era… era…

Un oficial novato apenas y no sabía decir que no a un desafío, menos cuando él había propiciado el castigo. Joder.

Es solo una novatada dijeron. Será divertido dijeron.

Itachi Uchiha era un cabrón con la nariz respingada y los ojillos de ciervo dulce. Por eso no se fijó en la hilera de dientes de su sonrisa malvada. Que lo sabrá él, las veces que Hyūga Hinata ha caído en sus encantos y termina haciendo cualquier cosa que Itachi quería.

Si es que es idiota. Él, no Hinata, que la pobre ya tiene suficiente con vivir un poco entre las nubes; con todo ese asunto de su reciente compromiso y el futuro cese de riñas entre ambos clanes.

Bueno ni al caso. Larga historia.

El caso es que le pareció simple y además le gustaba la idea.

—Vas a dejarte crecer el cabello.

Ajá, dijo y palmoteó sin darse cuenta.

—No te lo cortarás hasta que los involucrados estemos de acuerdo en que lo hagas.

Ajá, dijo de nuevo, imaginando a las fans chillando agradecidas porque siempre le preguntaban por qué no cambiaba su antiguo look, con la melena lo suficientemente larga mas o menos a lo Madara. O no tanto.

—Convencerás a todos que esa es la imagen que quieres tener ahora y...

Shisui —involucrado— sonreía apretando la boca conteniendo la risa, a duras penas.

—...no podrás recogértelo nunca. No podrás tocártelo más que para lavarlo y pasarle el cepillo.

Cuando Itachi terminó la frase, Shisui finalmente rompió a carcajadas. Pero Sasuke había olvidado que era un castigo.

Los primeros meses fue ciertamente un alivio. Traía los mechones al viento; cuando agitaba la cabeza le quedaba el look de recién levantado, así bien guay. El problema fue cuando el flequillo llegó a los ojos y el cosquilleo no le permitía ver ni hacer nada. Itachi decidió que era un problema menor y que le permitía solucionarlo con peinarlo de lado, pero ninguna otra cosa.

El arreglo fue temporal. Al crecer demasiado el cabello le caían mechones en la cara durante las misiones, el calor que se acumulaba alrededor de su nuca lo agobiaba y a veces cuando nadie miraba, se levantaba el cabello y se abanicaba con la mano. Hasta que Itachi mismo intercedió por él y el grupo llegó al acuerdo en que podía peinarse el cabello de modo que se mantenga en su lugar.

—Siempre que no lo hagas tú mismo.

Pero su hermano volvió a reírse con esa falsa inocencia mientras a Hinata —involucrada, mas por obligación que por convicción— se le pintaban esas mejillas tan bonitas de rojo.

Le hacen creer al mundo que son espíritus puros e inocentes. Pero son lo peor.

Hubo una ocasión en que incluso creyó que su hermano quería literalmente masacrar a todo el clan. Pero igual es larga historia. Además solo fue un sueño feo a los seis. Irrelevante.

Sasuke que seguía siendo la bomba sexy, palmoteó nuevamente.

Itachi le hizo una coleta baja la primera vez que lo necesitó. Sin embargo tironeaba mucho de su pelo y chasqueaba la lengua en reproche porque no quedaba como la de el mismo. Mikoto lo cepillaba demasiado y Sasuke debía recordarle a su madre que no esperase que quedara liso como el suyo. Shisui, bueno, Shisui solía dejárselo peor, así que tras el segundo intento no volvió a pedirle ayuda, jamás.

Durante uno de los descansos Ino Yamanaka —entrometida— le llenó de pasadores y terminó pareciendo un muestrario de adornillos. No supo qué pensar de eso. Si era algo que al baboso ese de Sai le gustase o algo que se hiciera a sí misma, pero fue realmente extraño. No dejó que el capullo ese lo tocara por si acaso, luego era medio raro. Naruto —y la lista de involucrados se extiende aun mas— solía reírse mientras le ayudaba, así que acababa con la coleta mal hecha. Sakura era tan iracunda que después de algunas ocasiones le dio miedo, no mucho eh, pero sí suficiente para buscarse alguien más que le ayudase.

Después apareció Neji Hyūga. Si, el odioso primo de su bella prometida debía servir para algo más. Y. Su cabello está lindo. La verdad. Desearía saber como le hace…

Cuando el Hyūga le tocó el hombro al terminar, fue como encontrarse de cara a una pesadilla o a uno de esos sueños distorsionados que tenía cuando se acostaba con el estómago lleno. Si el espejo no se rompió al reflejar su imagen fue de puro milagro. Ahí había una cabeza como la suya, con la cara desencajada y arriba de todo, dos bucles como pequeños hongos de pelo enrollado sobre sí mismo, como esa compañera suya de equipo ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ya!... TenTen.

Bajó la mirada hacia la mesita que servía de apoyo y vio las tenazas y las cintas. Arremetió contra el chico, pero en la cara risueña y malvada del genio Hyūga se notaba que en verdad creía que el peinado le sentaba de lujo. Sasuke se apretó los ojos y se contuvo de no incinerarle su cabello tan perfecto con katōn no jutsu.

Fue el momento en que Hinata Hyūga se hizo cargo. No tuvo que decir palabra alguna. Hizo un corto gesto con la mano y Sasuke se acercó con la mirada suplicante. Recuerda el primer contacto con sus manos, suaves, deshaciendo el embrollo con destreza, metiendo las dedos entre el pelo para desenredarlo y a Sasuke se le escapó un gemido de alivio poco modulado y Hinata se rió suave, inclinándose hasta rozarle la cabeza con su nariz.

Su madre mencionó aquella tarde que parecía que Sasuke tenía una bombilla entre los dientes, de lo intensa que era su sonrisa.

El cabello del Uchiha creció un poco más y siguió recibiendo asistencia de peluquería como solía llamarlo Shisui, sin embargo sus momentos preferidos eran cuando Hinata estaba ahí y sin mediar palabra se disponía a cepillar su cabello, a fijarle el flequillo...

...a alaciarle el pelo.

De esos días, lo que Sasuke nunca olvidará es el tacto de la mano de la princesa sujetándole la barbilla, cuando intentó averiguar la primera vez qué es lo que estaba haciendo entre su pelo.

—No te muevas y lo sabrás Sasuke-kun.

Pero más que ninguna otra cosa, nunca olvidará la sensación del aliento de Hinata en su oreja, después que intentó de nuevo saber qué hacía allí detrás.

—N-no te muevas.

El nerviosismo se quedó vagando en su cuerpo, pero se lo atribuyó a la expectación de lo que encontraría cuando le fuera permitido verse al espejo.

Su madre diría (porque era bastante fijada en esos detalles) que era el mejor planchado que había visto en su vida.

Sasuke no se deshizo del peinado aunque el sudor y la fuerza del trabajo terminaron por arruinarlo. No lo deshizo incluso esa noche cuando se duchó. Y no se deshizo de el hasta que Hinata viendo el desastre en la mañana siguiente, se ofreció a rehacerlo.

El cabello hasta el cuello, alaciado y su flequillo tapando su ojo izquierdo se volvió su emblema y las fans enloquecían. Era extraño porque no era un estilo elaborado, pero era de la princesa Hyūga y se lo agradecía en público casi en broma, ocultando bajo la media sonrisa aquello que no decía en voz alta.

No decía que Hinata Hyūga le gustaba. Que más que un compromiso arreglado, a ella desde niños siempre la amó. Que le gustaban sus manos sujetando sus hombros cuando le pedía que se sentara. Que le gustaba cómo pedía que se estuviera quieto, porque era como un desafío y a él le gustaba que Hinata se pusiera en plan de líder y le ordenase, aunque se moría de la vergüenza inmediatamente después. Le gustaba el calor de ese cuerpo menudo a sus espaldas y a veces parecía sentir que sus dedos se demoraban un poco más, masajeando el cráneo y haciendo que soltara el cansancio del día.

Quizá era obvio. Quizá Itachi lo supo siempre y lo que había planeado era aventarlo al ruedo sin protección. Quizá su madre lo sabía porque inventaba pretextos para dejarle a solas cuando Hinata se acercaba. Quizá hasta su padre también sabía porque siendo el líder de su unidad nunca dijo nada al respecto. Porque, en realidad no había nada malo en eso. Es su Hinata. Suya. Nació para pertenecerle. La sola idea de pensar que en algún momento pudo ser de alguien más. Mierda.

Ahí está desde hace dos horas y no quiere pensar demasiado sino esperar que aquello que le molesta (no está seguro qué) pase como cualquier otra molestia sin importancia. Hinata no le da el tiempo. Se mete a su cuarto y se sienta con él, en la cama anulando cualquier intento de escape.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun… d-date la vuelta para que te arregle el pelo.

—No. —niega con la cabeza sin mirarle.

—¿Q-que... te ocurre?

Le toma de los brazos e intenta girarlo. Sasuke se pone rígido y hace un puchero extraño, una mezcla de enfado y pena. Hinata se ríe bajito pero guarda silencio mientras sus manos escalan a los hombros y le acaricia la base del cuello, así de frente. Y Sasuke se estremece al sentir cómo se mueven en círculos, hundiéndose con poca fuerza, y venciendo poco a poco cualquier rechazo de su parte. Y gruñe.

Gruñe porque aprieta los labios para no gemir. Y Hinata lo mira con los ojos de siempre, esos que dicen que no pasa nada, con esas manos en su cuello que le sostendrán si acaso se viene abajo, pero lo que pasa es que Sasuke se cabecea, que no mide la distancia y apoya su cabeza en la de Hinata y su frente arde.

Su boca arde.

Se muerde los labios a la vez que los dedos de Hinata se hunden por completo en su cabello, acunando su cabeza contra él.

—Está bien. —Susurra— Está bien.

Hinata le besa. Toca su labios, delinea el contorno y presiona entre ellos hasta que Sasuke cede y abre su boca para dejar que su lengua entre un poco; luego, no sabe lo que hace. Si hay un vacío en su mente es justo en este momento, porque está lleno de la sensación de humedad y calor avanzando como una ola a todos los espacios de su cuerpo. El mundo se desmorona y pierde la perspectiva cuando sube sobre Hinata y le deja despacio sobre la almohada. O tal vez la empuja y no puede siquiera advertir la diferencia porque Hinata está allí y allá y se queda sin aire.

Hay una mano todavía en su cabello, haciendo nudos que luego será difícil desenredar. La otra, la percibe muy pronto en el borde de sus pantalones y se queda quieta en espera de consentimiento. Sasuke se aferra a su espalda y le besa, le muerde el labio y dice sí. Dice otras cosas por las que lo echarían a la calle. Dice Ah... cuando Hinata toca la cremallera y su mano tímida pero complaciente se desplaza con un propósito bastante claro. Se da cuenta de que es muy pronto, muy rápido, de que es probable que se rompa con la pura intención del roce. Le sujeta la mano y Hinata mira interrogante pero Sasuke abre sus delgadas piernas y tira de la cintura de la otra hasta hacerle entender con el gesto que es lo que quiere.

—Así es mejor. —Susurra con la voz evaporada entre el calor.

Hinata se detiene apenas el tiempo justo para acomodarse bajo él, un poco posesivo; el arco de sus brazos se cierra ahora sobre sus hombros y Sasuke piensa que Hinata es preciosa con el flequillo sobre la frente, agitándose y haciéndole cosquillas en la cara arqueándose mientras el se frota entre sus muslos. Luego se olvida de eso. No hay mucho espacio para la coherencia, incluso con la ropa de por medio.

Hay una sucesión muy poco definida de gemidos, intermitentes entre los besos.

Sasuke se corre en un suspiro ridículamente grave y Hinata está a punto de reírse cuando se corre también escondiendo la cara en la almohada.

Hinata se incorpora un rato después, se arregla la camiseta y se recoloca el flequillo hasta que no puede hacerse más. Sasuke sigue tirado en la cama con la boca semiabierta, siguiendo sus movimientos sin parecer dispuesto a ponerse de pie.

—C-creo que y-ya te sientes mejor.

No responde. ¿Qué tipo de conversación es conveniente en este caso?

—Ehm… Tienes que cortarte el pelo ya. H-hablaré con los demás.

—Noou.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No. Atina a deducir. Es su pelo lo que lo ha llevado hasta estas circunstancias. (Y Sasuke, de algún modo), no puede renunciar a él.

Hinata pasa sus dedos por encima de su cabeza y se inclina a besarle con ternura.

—S-si no hay plancha, podemos ocupar el tiempo en algo más.

Sasuke Uchiha acepta. Palmotea y se ríe. Después de todo es un buen trato.

Y recapitulando. Hinata Hyūga no es tan inocente y pura como todos creen. Es una faceta que sólo el conoce y así debe permanecer.

* * *

•

•

•

 **N/A: Kyaa! Es que amo la apariencia de Sasuke en Boruto. Amo a Sasuke. Siempre lo amaré. Aunque siempre tendré serias acotaciones con el SadoSaku (Kishimoto muerete㈶5).**

 **Ya que el Narutoverse actual me es desagradable, shippeo Semi-Au y todos contentos.**

 **Y lo hentai se me desborda sin proponerlo CX**

 **Comentarios y críticas constructivas con gusto las acepto mientras sea con respeto C;**

 **Ja en!**


End file.
